Selveni Nethri
is a Dunmer Necromancer in located inside Southfringe Sanctum. She is trapped inside a spider's web after having been left to die by Bashnag and his fellow Spellsword mages. Background Selveni initially joined Bashnag's circle of mages to study necromancy in peace, but could not stop thinking about her daughter Savela who had been sent to Honorhall Orphanage after Selveni stood accused of practicing illegal necromancy. Eventually Selveni sneaked away from the Sanctum and made her way to Riften, hoping to find and steal away Savela, but the girl had already left the orphanage and was nowhere to be found. Not knowing what else she could do, Selveni returned to the Southfringe Sanctum, hoping that nobody noticed she had left. Bashnag, however, did take notice of her absence and upon her return accused her of trying to sell him out to the Thalmor, after which he cursed her ability to cast spells and chased her off into the depths of the sanctum where she seemingly got caught in a web of one of the Frostbite Spiders that inhabit the cave. Selveni first asks that she be cut down from the webs that hold her and then requests further assistance so that she can escape the cave. After Bashnag and his circle of mages have been defeated, Selveni is told it's possible to make a run for the cave's exit. She will thank the Dragonborn for their help and decides to once again continue the search for her daughter. Trivia *There is more than one path that leads to Selveni. The path to the left into the cave will require fighting several Frostbite spiders, (and one Giant Frostbite Spider), before getting to her. *The player can also choose to be cruel to Selveni and lie to her, saying that the cave is clear. Selveni will then try to make her escape, but may be killed by either the Spellswords or Frostbite Spiders, robbing her of her only chance to reunite with her daughter Savela. *Selveni will criticize the player when she is questioned about her activities as a necromancer, stating that it is no longer safe to practice necromancy. This statement seems to somewhat conflict with the fact that necromancy is very much permitted at the College of Winterhold. Quests *The Savior of Selveni Nethri Bugs * She will not follow once all the enemies in the cave are dead and she has been freed. If one keeps running into her, eventually, she will take off running, but sometimes she still won't follow the Dragonborn out of the cave. When this happens the miscellaneous quest, "Help Selveni Nethri escape the cave" cannot be completed, unless she is stuck at the entrance of the cave. **If she is stuck, use Unrelenting Force to throw her out of the cave, completing the task. Alternately, use a weak ranged attack, such as Flames to make her turn hostile and attack. **Even if Unrelenting Force got her out of the cave, one may not be able to command another follower. It will be as if she is still following. ** The above bug can also be easily fixed by heading to the entrance of the cave (leaving Selveni behind) and then entering the following the console commands "prid 0006F120" then "moveto player," She should then proceed to leave the cave on her own, completing the objective. ** If one waits for Selveni to finish speaking after being told it's safe to leave, (instead of exiting the conversation), then she will leave the cave on her own. (Only seems to work on games started after the recent patches. Also, try leaving the cave and then entering again, she should make an attempt to leave on her own. **Vampiric Grip can be used instead of Unrelenting Force to free her from this glitch. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Females